warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Snipetron Vandal
| notes = | introduced = }} The Snipetron Vandal is the Vandal version of the Snipetron, first awarded as a special-edition reward for killing 20 Informers in the Informant Event, and can currently be obtained through Sorties. The Snipetron Vandal has better characteristics than the regular Snipetron in magazine size and reload speed, but sacrifices and damages in order to boost its damage. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High Damage. **High damage. * Has innate Punch Through of 3m. * High accuracy. * Good critical chance. * Zooming in increases damage, 5% and 15% respectively. Disadvantages: * Deals little and damage, even less than the regular Snipetron. * High recoil. **Weapon sway on maximum zoom makes this even more prevalent. * As with all snipers - has relatively small magazine size (average among other snipers). * Inaccurate beyond short range when fired unzoomed. Comparisons: * Snipetron Vandal, compared to the Snipetron: ** Higher base damage (200.0 vs. 175.0). *** Higher damage (180.0 vs. 140.0). *** Lower damage (10.0 vs. 17.5). *** Lower damage (10.0 vs. 17.5). ** Larger magazine size (6 rounds vs. 4 rounds). ** Faster reload speed (2.0 seconds vs. 3.5 seconds). ** Higher critical chance (25% vs. 20%). ** Higher critical damage multiplier (2.0x vs. 1.5x). ** Higher status Chance (15% vs. 10%) ** Higher innate Punch Through distance (3.0 meters vs. 2.5 meters). ** Quieter shots. Acquisition The Snipetron Vandal was a weapon rewarded to players that destroyed at least 20 Grineer Informers during the Informant Event. It came with its own weapon slot and a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. *Components and blueprint can be rewarded from Sortie missions. Note that the seasonal rewards pool contents change after each season, and thus its parts may not be available every time. Notes *Came pre-installed with its own Orokin Catalyst and its own weapon slot. *The Snipetron Vandal requires 3 shots to activate its shot combo counter, giving it an 1.5x damage bonus on the third shot, a 2.0x damage bonus after 9 shots, and a 2.5x damage bonus after 27 shots. Tips * This weapon is great for headshots and very useful against the Grineer. * When aiming, try to line up your shot before zooming, then zoom, adjust for error, and fire. This may take some practice getting used to, but it's much easier and faster than firing from the hip or zooming haphazardly. * Carry a good melee or close-range sidearm to engage foes at close range, since the Snipetron Vandal is inefficient and difficult to use properly at this distance. ** The Bronco makes for an excellent compliment, covering close range battles where the Snipetron Vandal suffers. * Unlike the Snipetron, the Vandal variant is able to use a level 4 Magazine Warp to obtain 8 shots per magazine (25% of 6 is 1.5; any more would be wasted due to rounding up). ** With a level 4 Magazine Warp and level 3 Wildfire (equaling 25% and 20% respectively), you are able to get 9 rounds per magazine. This is because multiple mods of the same type stack additively, rather than cumulatively. * Snipetron Vandal is a viable sniper rifle for stealthy gameplay, due to its decreased range of detection than the Snipetron. * As a general note, ammo consumption should not be too big of an issue as long as players make full use of their abilities and melee weapons in conjunction with Snipetron Vandal. * With maximized Split Chamber and Point Strike you have a 72.5% chance of landing at least one critical hit, with a 22.5% chance to land 2 critical hits and a 27.5% chance to not land a critical hit at all. * Use the Sniper Ammo Mutation mod to greatly relieve the low total ammo and ammo drop chance for sniper rifles. Trivia *As with all Vandal weapons, only the energy color can be changed. Other colors may be selected, but will not show on the weapon, unless said weapon possesses a skin. Bugs *The will have 30 rounds of Max Ammo instead of 72 when the Castanas or the Angstrum are equipped in the secondary-slot. This might be because they both draw from the same sniper ammo pool, and the above weapons have an ammo capacity of 30. Media CorpusSnipe.jpg|This is what the zoom-HUD looks like in Corpus Snipers. Warframe_2013-07-08_20-13-13-04.png|Taken by XLighterShadowX Snipetronvandal.png Snipetron V2.png SnipetronVandalDarthmufin.png 2015-03-28_00001.jpg|Snipertron vandal updated 2015 (tkaw) Warframe Snipetron Vandal See also * Snipetron, the original counterpart of this weapon. * Lanka, a weapon that uses the model of the original Snipetron. ru:Снайптрон_Вандал de:Snipetron Vandal fr:Snipetron Vandal Category:Vandal Category:Event Reward Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Primary Weapons Category:Corpus Category:Update 8 Category:Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Semi-Automatic